kingmakernorthgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6 8/28/15
Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit Ready for adventure the party prepares to the wilds. Poor Al Medvay had an upset tummy and decided to stay in bed. However, Kutash had returned from wherever she was and the party ventured out. Hex: B 1 Trolls in the Night During the day, Alaina suddenly found herself surrounded by hundreds of grigs, all staring at her. Though the rest of the party could not hear or see, Alaina swore to what she saw. After resisting enough, Alaina realized the ploy in time to catch the mischevious grig attempting to reach into her pouch and steal one of her precious rocks. The grig escaped, and the party continued on. In the dead of the night, the party was awoken by their watch to 4 figures moving in the night. Though Alaina stubbornly refused to admit their was any danger, the party literally dragged her away as 4 dangerous trolls stomped towards their camp. Three young trolls led by a large menacing Rock Troll discovered the group before they could fully get away. Though normally eager to attack, the Rock Troll showed mercy upon the group, explain that he was doing nothing more then teaching the young trolls to hunt, and killing them would make no useful training. He offered their lives in exchange for their horses, which would offer a more interesting chase for the younglings. Eventually coming to terms with how much danger they were in, The party gave up their horses and made way into the night as the trolls began their hunt. Hex: B 2 Fey Pranksters After exploring for hours in a seemingly endless plain, the party suddenly realized their plight, They had been walking in a circle making no progress. Through strength of will, they broke the illusion around them to discover that they had been walking circles around a single boulder, atop of which was a single blue Fearie Dragon. At his side was a familiar looking Grig. They introduced themselves as Previlash and Tyg-Titter-Tut. They explain that that the Big Ones had drawn their interest ad had been following them for some time. They offer information on the reamaining areas of the Greenbelt that the group had not yet been too, along with some info regarding the Stag Lords Castle. Hex: C 2 The Trap Filled Glade Upon recieving information on the area from Previlash, The party wandered into the forest to clear out a large glade filled with traps. After some time they managed to easily clear the bear traps. Hex: C 3 The Dead Trapper As noted, They party traveled south where the found the body of the man responsible for the trap filled glade. It seems that one of his own traps was set upon him crushing his legs. It was not this that killed him though, the killing blow came from a single knife cut across his neck. Determining that the man probably desreved it, the party left his body as a warning to others. Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit Returning to the Buggered Bandit momentarily, The party found that their companion's tummy ache had advanced into a full on case of the sniffles and he chose to stay in bed. Hex: F 5 The Old Sycamore While heading towards the Kobold Caverns, The party came across a giant old sycamore. Reaching 100-ft tall towards the sky, it seemed to be the only landmark for miles around and was quite beautiful. What wasn't very calming was the number of dead bodies around the tree. Bodies of vermin like Mites and young Koblod had battled hard and long here. Upon examining the tree itself, an entrence was found allowing the party to go down into the tree. Here they found a Mite Lair, the filthy mite tribe had made this building their home and were living their flithy, vermin Mite lives. The party make quick work of the lair, till coming across a large Mite riding an even larger tick. Quickly killing the mite, Toblerone attempted to ride the tick and train it. He failed and the tick was put down. Searching the room they found a strange statue of a crocodile looking devil along with some various trinkets and knick knacks. The also found a large crevase, which they were quick to realize contained a Giant Whiptailed Centepede. Chossing to find another way then attempt to deal with the creature, the party backtracked and found another path. Here they found a group of Mites torturing a young Kolbod tied to the wall. Killing the mites and freeing the Kolbold, Mikmet, they asked his reason to be there. He explains that he is there to reclaim the statue of Ol' Sawtooth, which was stolen from them by the mites. Upon telling him that they reclaimed the statue already, Mikmet chirpped happily and agreed to join the party and lead them safely to the Sootscale Caverns. Leaving the tree, one hopes that the Centipede that they left will remain content in its hole. Hex: F 6 The Sootscale Caverns Following Mikmet to the Sootscale Caverns, which resides in a formally abandoned Silver Mine. They encounter Nakpik a guard and friend to Mikmet. Mikmet says they should bring the statue to the Shaman Tartuk, Nakpik argues it should go to the Cheiftan, Sootscale. The party decides to bring it to whomever is closer. Upon reaching the Cheiftan, The group learns that the the tribe has been cursed by Sawtooth, but The cheiftan seems to think that the curse all but a ruse. Upon handing the statue to him, he smashes it with glee "freeing" the tribe from the curse. He thanks the party and offers the party his and the tribes loyalty should they assist in ridding them of the traitorous Tartuk. Going to Tartuk's chamber's, the strange purple Kobold, offers a monolouge about how death and destruction our coming to the tribe as a result of the tribes inability to reclaim the statue. Realzing his ruse is up, Tartuk attempts to flee only to be quickly dispatched by the party. Cheif Sootscale offers all of treasure Tartuk had hoarded, as they hold no need for it. Amoung the bounty was Svetlana's missing wedding ring and a diary explaining Tartuk's history. Hex: G 6 The Edge of the Map The party sighs a sense of relief as they reached the final stretch of their assigned charter. Coming to the realization of how far they have come and how strong they have gotten since starting this adventure. All that remains for now is to take on the Staglord himself. Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit The Party returns to the Buggered Bandit to prepare and ready for themselves for the fight against the Stag Lord.